1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversation controller configured to output an answer or a reply to a user's utterance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, from a viewpoint of a cost reduction and a rapid order process, it is proposed to employ a terminal apparatus instead of a person to take an order from a customer at a restaurant. The conventional terminal apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications No. H7-282134 and No. 2004-145606. It is possible to take an order from a customer anytime by employing these terminal appatatuses.
However, it is not necessarily to increase a user service by introducing these terminal apparatuses. In a case where a person takes an order from a customer, the customer can give the person a desired order while talking with the person. On the other hand, in a case where a terminal apparatus takes the order from the customer, the customer selects one or more menus from among various menus displayed on the terminal apparatus to give the terminal apparatus the desired order. In this case, the customer can not select another menu other than the menus displayed on the terminal apparatus.